Gundam SEED: Conflicted Hearts
by BlackAkatsuki23
Summary: In the year C.E. 71, a bloody conflict known as the Bloody Valentine War is being fought between Coordinators and Naturals. But when a ZAFT taskforce attacks the neutral Neutral colony of Heliopolis, in attempt to steal the advance prototypes they built, the results will lay out the start of the greatest trail that mankind has ever faced.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, BlackAkatsuki here. I here to let you know that this is the posting of a completely new and different Gundam SEED: Conflicted Hearts than the one I originally tried to write. This one is done by me and a friend working together to write it. His name is HubrisP and for the last few months me and him have sharing ideas, redoing the storyline, and a number of other things, as well. Now we have decided to start posting our story(yes, I said our story since, we are writing it together and write different areas that involve either one of his OCs or his main OC, Isao, in this story, while I write parts that involve other characters and with my and my two OCs Takeo and Nia. I hope you enjoy our story and please let us know what you think. Warning: This story will have to types of relationships in it. HubrisP is doing Yaoi pairngs, while I will do some Straight pairings. So if you don't like them just skip them there will be warnings before the M-rated scenes and so on. **

_**Disclaimer: I, nor HubrisP, have no claims to the Gundam SEED franchise and do not own anything other than our OCs and the Mobile Suits we created. Now lets get on with the show.**_

_**Promises and Futures**_

In Cosmic Era 70, the Bloody Valentine Tragedy took the lives of 243,721 Civilians and brought to a boil tensions that finally rippled outwards into full scale war between the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT Organization, the Bloody Valentine Tragedy would also cause ripples in time to dig up dark secrets of the past and to formulate a ladder of chaos into an unpredictable future.

* * *

Copernicus City was an ingenious establishment, built into the Crater of the moon and yet the artificial atmosphere within the Colony allowed the growth of Japan native Cherry Blossom trees that ran through the campus of Copernicus's Preparatory School, Isao Kofun found the beauty an elegant touch to this source of copernicus educational knowledge and he had benefited the combination of relaxing beauty with knowledge.

Isao had platinum white hair and amber brown eyes with pale skin, Isao had trained day and night to become proficient in combat and this was evident from his upper body muscles, despite this Isao retained long and nimble arms and legs.

For the longest time since participating in this School, Isao had aspired to join ZAFT and to that end he had gained a circle of friends from the PLANTs: the dirty blond haired and blue eyed Courtney Heironimus who was a year younger than Isao at only fifteen, the amber blond haired and green eyed Heine Westenfluss at sixteen, the brown haired and eyed Riika Sheder who wore glasses to give herself better vision given that if born a Natural she would have been born blind, and many other friends.

But all of these friends paled to the perfect specimen that Isao had discovered following his time unmatched in the Mobile Suit simulations - although his skill was never in doubt, the young man that Isao had befriended was tall and broad, he was of the most unique caliber of pure handsomeness that Isao had ever seen and had caused him to develop a rare attachment to in such a way that caused his stomach to curl in anticipation of seeing him again.

Takeo Yamato was a giant of a boy, taller than all of Isao's friends and the only person to rival Isao in anything, tall and broad tanned flesh with eyes like emeralds and short purple hair. Those long legs with a thin waist, broad and muscled shoulders and arms, a face and body that was comparable to a Greek Adonis. Isao saw a physical manifestation of his own intelligence, just as Isao had so far been unable to surpass anyone and anything he put his calculative mind to, so too had Takeo's incredible strength and the reflexes his strength gave him allowed Takeo to almost match him.

Almost being the pretentious word, given that in a ratio of 6-5 victories in the simulator it was Isao that still held the lead, despite the two of them having started their first meeting as a tie after hours longer conflict than with any other competitor. Only with Takeo, in the simulator and out, had Isao reached the peak of his thrills. And... Takeo was also the only one of his friends _**not**_ returning to the PLANTs with them.

"I hear the PLANTs are going to be attacked," commented Riika, and Isao sneered.

They were sitting at a bench in the Preparatory School's massive grounds but Heine was leaning against a nearby Cherry Blossom Tree, Isao meanwhile was leaning against his open hand with his eyes closed and his lips twitching as he concentrated exactly on what he thought of that announcement, the PLANTs were defended by the ZAFT Defence Fleet so logically in calculations it was impossible for the OMNI Enforcers to effectively destroy a single PLANT with the type of technology they had at their disposal without their fleet being destroyed or chased off before permanent damage was made.

"The chances are that are unlikely, in Military terms the Earth Alliance has far higher numbers but ZAFT can counteract their numbers with Coordinator skill and the advanced technological advantage of the Mobile Suits," analysed Isao, with a bored expression.

"I don't think that Blue Cosmos is high enough in the Atlantic Federation to be able to arm the OMNI Enforcers with Nuclear Warheads," agreed Heine, but Isao was less sure.

And just then, Isao noticed his favorite pet project, walking nearby...

"Takeo! Come over here!" yelled Isao, and caused his friends to jump but Isao had considered that outcome and rather enjoyed it.

Takeo Yamato was less than effected, as he looked in the direction of the shout in confusion before gaining a slight smile before coming over to join his friends, Takeo moved with the grace and power of a jungle cat that Isao couldn't help but appreciate. Takeo radiated strength, such extreme strength that he exhibited nimble grace and perfect balance, no proportion of his body had misshapen fat or muscle mass weighing him down. To Isao Kofun, Takeo Yamato was perfection in human form, immaculate Adonis perfection.

"Hey, I was wondering if I'd get to see you before we all leave tomorrow," commented Takeo, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Well, most of us are following a similar path from here," stated Heine, and Riika rolled her eyes at the blond haired brute's failed attempt at poetic speech.

"But one is not. Going to Orb?" asked Courtney, with an elusive smile. "I hear you have another Sister in Orb. Are you planning to make your family whole again?"

"Maybe," eluded Takeo, and Isao smiled.

"Or maybe you are going to seek out the secrets of the Milky Way on your own," snickered Isao, and Takeo gave a chuckle.

"And by the time I come back, you'll be some kind of dictator with people unwilling to rise up against you lest your own invulnerable charisma talk them down again and again," snarked Takeo, and Isao gave a laugh before prancing forwards from his seat and wrapping Takeo in a hug.

"You shall be missed on the PLANTs," stated Isao, distantly.

"Hey, don't be like that," stated Takeo, with a smile as he pulled Isao away. "We shall all meet again one day, all of us together again."

"And to think, you haven't even left yet," quipped Heine, causing Riika to nudge him in the ribs with her elbow.

"My home on Junius Seven will always be welcome to you," stated Isao, giving an annoyed glare at Heine, who shrugged unbothered.

"I promise, when I have everything settled I'll come visit you soon," smirked Takeo, and Isao nodded as he stepped away.

Takeo finished saying his farewells to his friends before turning and walking away to finish packing for his flight tomorrow, although none of the Coordinator children knew where their friend would go they too had hopes of one day working beside him, maybe even flying with him again. Once Takeo was out of sight, Isao turned emotionlessly and moved to walk towards the School, only for Riika to stretch an arm into his path.

"Why didn't you tell him of your plans to join ZAFT?" asked Riika, and Isao shrugged as he pushed past her arm.

"Best leave it as a surprise," hinted Isao with a glance over his shoulder, and Riika gave an exasperated sigh as their white haired ringleader walked off.

* * *

Not too far from Isao and his group of friends had been, another heartfelt goodbye was being said by another pair of close friends, as well.

"It will be alright, Kira. The PLANTS and Earth will see eye to eye." A dark blue haired boy said as he reassured his female best friend. "There will be no war."

"I really hope you are right about that Athrun," the girl, Kira, replied before switching subjects. "What's the big surprise you have for me?" Kira asked him, her purple eyes shining with curiosity. "I had to lose Takeo to come here and if I don't show up soon, I going to be in real big trouble."

Reaching into his pocket, Athrun withdrew to items for it. One being a mechanical bird and the other being a small ring.

"Here, I got you the ring for you and I made you the bird." Athrun told her, as the bird took flight and flew in a circle around them.

Kira looked at the ring for several moments, before she turned her gaze to look Athrun in the eyes. "That ring it can't be, Kira said, her voice low in awe, "But how did you know?"

"I didn't, my mom kind of told which one to buy." He told her as slipped the ring on her ring finger, before continuing. "This ring will represent the promise I made to you, and it will remind you of it until we meet again one day. On that day, I hope you have an answer to the question I asked you, as well."

Looking at the chocolate haired girl, whose eyes were holding back tears, Athrun felt a sense of courage in himself and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Kira's cheek, before running away a blush lighting up his entire face a deep red and leaving his best friend behind.

While Kira just stood there holding a hand on the cheek her friend had just kissed, and a huge grin plastered on it. Then she turned as well, running off in search of her brother, still wearing that stupid smile on her face.

**How was that? Let us know what you think, we would really like to hear what you all thought about our prologue. Until next time, see you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, BlackAkatsuki23 here. I here to let you know that this is the posting of a completely new and different Gundam SEED: Conflicted Hearts than the one I originally tried to write. This one is done by me and if you don't already who he FF. ner name is HubrisP, anyways we have been working together to write it. For the last few months me and him have sharing ideas, redoing the storyline, and a number of other things, as well. Now we have decided to start posting our story(yes, I said our story since, we are writing it together and write different areas that involve either one of his OCs or his main OC, Isao, in this story, while I write parts that involve other characters and with my and my two OCs Takeo and Nia. I hope you enjoy our story and please let us know what you think. Warning: This story will have to types of relationships in it. HubrisP is doing Yaoi pairings, while I will do some Straight pairings. So if you don't like them just skip them there will be warnings before the M-rated scenes and so on.**

**Disclaimer: I, nor HubrisP, have no claims to the Gundam SEED franchise and do not own anything other than our OCs and the Mobile Suits we created. Now lets get on with the show.**

* * *

_**The Start of the Beginning**_

_**Nazca-class destroyer: Vesalius, Bridge**_

From the Nazca-class destroyer Vesalius, Commander Rau Le Creuset and Captain Fredrik Ades observed the descent of a number of ZAFT shuttles carrying their strike force onto the Asteroid that Heliopolis were mining and had apparently been constructing nothing within however intelligence reported otherwise, Heliopolis was the location of the Earth Alliance's experimental Mobile Suits and an experimental Assault Warship in which the Mobile Suits would be compiled into for transport.

Rau Le Creuset was a tall man with long blond hair while his eyes were undetectable due to a large white mask that he sported, he had a healthy glow to his skin and wore the marginally white and minimal black colour scheme Coat of a high rank ZAFT Commander, hand on hip he continued to view through the viewpoint at the descending pilots of his team before kicking off and heading towards the rear of the bridge in Zero Gravity.

"Try not to look so frustrated, Ades," stated Rau, as he floated past the Captain's chair, which turned slightly to follow him.

Fredrik Ades wore the black and minimal gray colour scheme Coat of a high rank ZAFT Officer, ranked beneath the "White Coat" Commander in colour rank and wore the hat of a ship officer in contrast to Rau wearing a mask, he had tanned skin with dark eyes and fluffy brown hair that came down at the sideburns and upper neck from under his hat.

"Well, I don't imagine it would be too late if we were to hear back from the Council, at least." stated Ades, looking over the arm of his chair to where Rau worked at the holographic strategy table specifically at the printed pictures found there.

"It will be too late, I have a sixth sense about these kind of things," stated Rau, as he sent a picture of a V-crested Mobile Suit head twirling past Ades. "if we don't seize the moment now, someday we will pay with our lives for our reluctance."

"And that is why you released... him?" asked Ades, a shudder at the death toll by a single pair of hands, the hands of a young man who was barely even into his twentieth year and yet had become an Ace Pilot at the same "Coat" rank as Ades within a year.

"Yes... the Red Reaper of ZAFT will ensure the destruction of our enemies, and the capture of everything else," answered Rau, a vicious smile coating his face.

* * *

**Inside Heliopolis, Main Park Gazebo**

While the ZAFT forces prepare for their attack, a certain person sat in one of the park's gazebos typing away at their computer's keyboard, while occasionally looking up at the notes in their hand or grabbing some other notes from the table. The artificial sunlight from Heliopolis's lights beating down on the gazebos roof as the person worked under it.

The person in question was sixteen years old girl of Asian descent, with amethyst colored eyes that seemed to shine with a inner light, and chocolate brown hair that fell down in reached the small of her back. She was about five feet and four inches tall, with a slim, yet curvy body that most girls her age would kill for. While her cloths which consisted of a modest long sleeve jacket, with a yellow undershirt that clung close to the girls breasts, and a matching pair of jeans that fit hugged her shapely hips, and finished with a pair of brown sneakers, all of which only seemed to add to her overall appeal by showing off her curves and psyche nicely.

The girls eyes were constantly moving from the computer she was typing on to the notes in her hand as she worked, until she set the papers down for a moment and leaned back to stretch, working to get her muscles to relax in a manner her brother had shown her before.

Just as the girl was about to return to work a voice brought her peaceful afternoon to a close. Turning her head to see two of her friends quickly approaching her, one was a girl named Miriallia "Mir" Haw and the other was her boyfriend, Tolle Koenig.

"Nia!" Tolle's male voice called out to her, as he and Mir walked came walking quickly towards the girl, Nia Yamato, and the gazebo where she was sitting there.

"So this is where you have been disappearing of to." Tolle said. "Professor Kato's been trying to reach you to tell that you need to report to the lab."

"Huh? What's going on?" Nia asked. "Does he have more work he needs me to sort for him?"

"Don't know really," Tolle said shrugging his shoulders.

"He just told us to bring you to the lab as soon as we found you." Mir supplied as she watched friend close her laptop, which she put it in her bag then added several piles of documents and notes that had previously been scattered around her, as she prepared to leave.

"Did either of you see Takeo anywhere, while you were looking for me?" Nia asked her two friends once she finished packing everything into her bag and placed it on her shoulder.

"No, we didn't see your brother while we were looking for you. Sorry." was all Tolle said, as Mir shook her in a no gesture.

"Well, he was supposed to meet me here over an hour ago." Nia remarked as they left the gazebo together. Only to stop as a large blur come hurtling around the corner and straight at the group of friends, before it stopped short of them and revealed a tall young man, who looked to be about nineteen years old, with short purple hair, and a muscular, yet lean body. The young man stood hunched over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath like he had run a marathon in record time.

While the young man was catching his breath, the three friends came to their senses before Nia launched herself at the him.

"Takeo!" yelled the girl as she tackled the man, now known as Takeo, who was also her older brother.

"Hey, Nia. Sorry about not being here on time, but I got a call from my boss." Takeo said as he lifted himself and sister to their feet. " He informed me that I would be leaving on a business trip sometime in the next few days."

"Did he say how long you would be gone this time?" Nia asked, a sad look darkening her eyes up.

"Yeah, he said anywhere from a month or two." Takeo answered, while trying to not look at his sister's sad expression. "It mostly depends on how things go, but if everything goes smoothly, I should be back in a month. Then I can take you on the shopping trip you have been bugging me about." He said afterwards, hoping to get her to lighten up, though he was certain his bank account was going to be missing a sizable chunk after said shopping trip.

"Really?" Nia asked in a pleading, yet hopeful manner.

"Yep," Takeo assured her with a smile, while on the inside he was crying tears as he imagined the amount of clothes she would buy.

"Hey, Takeo?" Nia asked her brother as he joined her and her friends on their walk towards the vehicle terminal, who acknowledge her by turning his head to look at her.

"Do you think Kira will ever find time to come visit? I mean, sure she is doing something she loves to do and she gets to work close with some of the best minds there are, but I really miss her." Nia added, while holding her in a depressed manner.

Takeo, seeing his younger sister with another sad look on her face, just patted her on the top of her head and chuckled. "I'm sure she will visit us soon, in fact I'll give her a call while I am away and see if she can meet me on the way back, that way she can come visit us for a little while." He told, while in the back of his mind he added, _'I just hope that whatever happened that cause the lockdown, is dealt with soon otherwise, Nia might start questioning what Kira is doing that has kept her from contacting them recently.'_ As the four of them continued on their way in silence.

* * *

**Inside Heliopolis, Entrance Shaft**

Athrun Zala was cold and it wasn't just because of the stupid excuse that he lived in space and he was currently moving towards a warmer environment that was the station's interior, it was the stains of blood and the pale bodies that littered the corridor to the bunker-like entrance to the colony, the ZAFT pilots continued deeper along the corridor cautiously and Athrun noticed Yzak cock his assault rifle when they noticed an apparent Guard survivor.

As they approached however it became evident that the one waiting for them was no survivor of the sad fools that had laid down their lives in defense here, a figure stood in a black and red ZAFT piloting suit with a pocket knife opened in his left hand and a silencer-equipped pistol in his right, the visor of the pilot's helmet was blacked out to stop anyone from viewing through the glass of the helmet. The ZAFT Agent turned calmly, and walked towards the exit of the bunker which after hacking the control panel, calmly stepped out and into the artificial light of Heliopolis's interior on a hill overlooking a motorway leading from the Morgenroete factory district.

"Commander Kofun," announced Athrun, as he and his squad arrived on the mountainside beside him, Kofun sensed a growing question as he glanced at the red pilot.

"What is it, Athrun Zala?" asked Kofun, his helmeted face causing a mechanical distortion of his voice.

"What reason does Commander Le Creuset have to send you?" questioned Athrun, and Kofun chuckled lightly.

"He feared that you would be too... soft, to murder so many Naturals in cold blood even backed into a corner with a Rifle in your hand," sneered Kofun, as he turned to look down at the movement on the highway as trucks began to leave the Factory's exit. "They are moving out the Prototypes already? The Vesalius and Gamow must have begun their attack on the Colony."

The Task Force had all gathered around a jutting rock on the side of the mountain and Yzak Joule had pulled out binoculars to look down at the convoy, Yzak sent up a signal to the ZAFT ZGMF-1017 GINNs that had entered the colony while the battle outside following the detonation of the bombs within the Archangel's Drydock started to shake up the Colony, now all there was for the Le Creuset Team to await their Mobile Suit reinforcements to weaken down the Earth Alliance presence before moving on the factory and the transported Mobile Suits.

"That's it. It's just like Commander Le Creuset said," commented Yzak, as he pulled away from looking down the binoculars, his hair a white-gray and eyes blue.

"What? That with the right amount of prodding, they're sure to come out of their hole?" snarked Dearka Elsman, his golden haired, brown eyed and tanned friend.

"After all, the Naturals are stupid and pathetic," sneered Yzak, in reply as he stood.

"Stupid and pathetic or not, they can still kill you," stated Kofun, as he ran a finger along the length of his knife, he looked up when explosions rocked the area as the GINN Mobile Suits did a fly-by. "Advance, but with caution! A cornered animal will fight even harder to survive."

The Members of the Strike Force gave a salute before using the jetpacks on their piloting suits to dive right down towards the ground and take the Naturals by surprise, Kofun headed off on his own however as he had already calculated that G-Weapons remained within the factory and Rau had promised a certain one to his skills, Athrun meanwhile fell behind with the rest of his team as they strategized on their advance.

"Intel indicates Nine of them. Are the other Units still inside?" questioned Yzak, as he counted the number of transports on the highway.

"Rusty, Lyna and I will continue," announced Athrun, as he followed the silver haired commander aspirant. "Yzak, you guys take these three."

"Alright, go for it." agreed Yzak, and they went their separate ways, as he turned his head to his fellow pilots. "If you're piloting one, don't forget to disarm the self-destruct first."

* * *

**Morgenroete Factory, Hanger**

Mobile Suit Commander Kofun really couldn't care about the fact that Athrun Zala and a couple of dead weights were following him into the lion's den, the only reason that he had come to Heliopolis was to steal a certain Mobile Suit that a brief glance at its schematics had designated it dangerous to even those that were to pilot it, he however was stronger than anyone that had come before and was assured that he would be able to pilot this weapon of mass destruction... given time to prepare it and himself.

Rising his silencer-equipped pistol, he released a few shots into some confused soldiers and engineers, before they had the chance to even look in his direction. They had not been prepared to fight, to die, and now there was no chance of them ever getting prepared again. Not that it mattered, Isao would rain destruction down on this facility one he got one of the Experimentals, he would destroy all that remained inside and thus ending the threat it posed to his domination over the Earth Alliance.

Quick as a whip, Kofun headed through the doorway into the hanger's overhead gantry and sent four bullets raining down upon the four people standing within the hangar: three guards and a young man, the guards went down instantly but the young man seemed to be fast enough to move out of the way and when Kofun went to shoot again he found he was missing a much needed bullet.

"Only I have the luck to have to do things the hard way," hissed Kofun, but wasted no time as he jumped down off the gantry to the factory floor below.

Kofun dived in to attack the youth and swung his knife to slice the unprotected throat but the taller man grabbed his wrist, using his momentum against him the young man threw him and Kofun hissed as he felt his back slam and bruise against the leg of a Mobile Suit, as the young man brought a pistol to bare Kofun dodged forward and to the side however the bullet grazed his helmet and damages the blacking-out cover that kept those from outside staring from seeing his face.

Now that Kofun had a moment to look, he had to admit that the young man before him was rather handsome, purple hair and tanned, the only blemish was those annoying blacked out goggle-like glasses that hid his full appearance and the dumbstruck expression on his face. Kofun didn't allow this to interrupt him as he jumped at the young man, kicking the gun into the air before bounding upward and over him and kicking him in the shoulder to send him sprawling, Kofun caught the gun and pointed it at the back of the young man's head as he stood tall once more.

"And I win again," sneered Kofun, as he cocked the gun. "As if there was any doubt whatsoever."

"Isao?" asked the young man, and Kofun tensed, almost stabbing the gun into the man's head.

"How did you know that name!" snarled Isao Kofun, but then gave a laugh. "Its immaterial, you won't be speaking it ever again."

* * *

Kira was annoyed, she had spent the last four months watching as the Earth Alliances and a corrupted branch of Morgenroete, Inc. slaved away to develope eleven new prototype Mobile Suits, using designs that the Earth Alliance had stolen from her division. Now when she was poised to destroy them, the colony comes under attack by ZAFT, not to mention five of those machines have already found themselves in to the hands of several ZAFT Elite Red Coats.

The sound of guns being fired, caused the brunette to leap behind a crate of supplies, before she drew her sidearm and returned fire at her attackers. A cry of pain let her know that she had scored a hit on one of them.

_'Why did I have to be so unlucky!'_ thought Kira, ducking back down again as shots struck the edge of where she had taking cover. Putting on a pair of shade looking goggles, she then pulls a round object from the bag next to her. She pulled the pin and rose slightly from her cover before lobbing it at her attackers, before she dove back down. Three tense seconds later a bang was heard, followed by two thumps on the ground. Risking a peak, Kira found both of her attackers spraddled face down on the ground, out cold.

"Serves you right, you bastards!" Kira remarks before grabbing her sack, and heading for the hallway leading to the main hanger. Only to emerge in the middle of an all out firefight between the ZAFT invaders and the combined Morgenroete and Alliance technicians. In the of the fire fight she caught sight of a ZAFT pilot with a unique Black Piloting Suit with a pistol pointed straight at a young man's head, a head that belonged to only one person she knew.

"TAKEO!" Screamed Kira, pointing her gun and aimed right at the at the one pointed at her brother's head. She fired, and watched as the shot connected with the side of the man's pistol, knocking it out of his hand and away from him.

The man cast Kira a look of surprise that quickly morphed into one of anger, before her brother shoved him up and away, before he steadily rose to his feet. Kira sighed in relief at her older brother being safe, then she reached into her bag and pulled another gun which was quickly hurled at him before she turned and ran off in the direction of another hanger, not even bothering to check and see if he had even caught, though she knew that he had.

* * *

Isao Kofun cursed the fates once more as he pulled his knife into his hand and prepared to make a charge on the young man once more, the name that girl had shouted had shaken him but evidently there could be no connection between the Takeo he had once known and this irritant standing in his way, dodging the bullets rained at him and the request to stop Isao jumped up and kicked the man in the back as he jumped over him and used his momentum to jump up onto the Mobile Suit he had been knocked into earlier.

"Damn you. I'll baptize you and all the fools who remain in fire!" snarled Isao, before dropping back into cockpit of the Mobile Suit.

In moments, Isao had stood his desired Mobile Suit: the GAT-X203 Duke, and was beginning to work on the O.S. while watching the fool below wisely run towards the nearest Mobile Suit. It wouldn't matter, Isao was the best pilot in all the Earth Sphere with more kills than almost any pilot in ZAFT to his name and ranked as high up as the legendary ZAFT pilot Gud Vair, and the Duke wasn't some GINN that Isao had moved from a ZAFT Mothership.

Part of the Earth Alliance's G-Project, the Duke was twenty three meters tall, it had bulkier amour than the other G-weapons but this was deceptive as it had more disguised vernier thrusters and mounted on the backpack was powerful booster engines that were External Propulsion Packs capable of terrible Gs of speed that the predicted simulator had generated enough stress that it had given test pilots heart attacks when piloting the machine. The Head of the unit was quite similar to its sibling: the GAT-X303 Aegis, except that its eyes were orange instead of the Aegis's green, it had a large shield that had a copernicus of equipment stored on its underside and a Blaster Rifle that could equip most of that equipment.

Seeing another Mobile Suit activate, iconically the one that that annoyance had been making his way to, snickering Isao lifted the Duke through the ceiling of the Hanger. When the Duke hovered over the hangers, Isao rained green fire down piercing the hangers and the University, watching as explosions rocked the inside of it and the flames of destruction ran its course with glee.

"I'll enjoy flaying the skin from your bones, should you survive that," sneered Isao, as he pulled the Mobile Suit away in preparation to leave the Colony.

And if not then, those allies or enemies alike, were not worthy of being in his presence after all. He would have his revenge on all living things, he would hunt down his once friend and carve himself into him, it was only fair... given his abandonment by him and the world itself.

* * *

**Morgenroete Factory, Near Hanger 2**

In another part of the underground facility, two girls were running through a deserted hallway, well more like one, Nia, was running while dragging another blonde girl by the wrist. The pair soon reached a split in the hallway that branched off to the right and the left.

"Come on, girl! There are some evacuation stations open in the Right Block," Nia told the blonde haired girl, but the girl just ignored what was said, as she was too lost in thought to listen to her words. She had been doing this since they had left they had left that hangar full of MS that was current being fought over. On one side there was the ZAFT invaders, made up of Red and Green coats, and the defenders, most of which were Technicians from Morgenroete and the Alliance.

Nia released a sigh at the situation and the girls sudden lack of motive, but she choose to put the matter aside for another time.

"Its not too much farther, in fact, it should be just past the door ahead of us." Nia said, which was also ignored.

_'This girl acts so much like Kira. Both of them seem to get lost in their own little thoughts if they way to often. Hmm, I wonder if we could be related to her? If they are similar then I should be able to use THAT to snap her out of it.'_ Though Nia, as an imaginary light bulb light up over head at the idea. With a grin, she let go of the blonde haired and prepared to bring the strange girl back down to Earth.

Cagalli's was mind wandering in its thoughts, as it thought over the details she had learned, since she had first heard the rumors and decided to come investigate. Her thoughts at the moment were mainly focused on the possible fact that her father had allowed this to happen, but it was more the that he had allowed Morgenroete to build those machines for the Earth Alliance that her mind focused on the most.

_'How could he?'_ Thought Cagalli. _'He has always gone on about how Orb is Neutral, and will not get involve itself in the conflicts of others, unless they involve us first.'_

_' He's...'_ Thought Cagalli, but she was stopped mid-thought by a shriek.

"STOP DAYDREAMING AND WAKE UP THE HELL UP, NOOOW!" Yelled a female at the top of lungs, right into her her ear. This startled the poor girl so bad she jumped nearly three feet in the air and landed on her bottom on the floor.

Nia, satisfied that she had gotten the blonde's attention, started her rant. "Now, are you going to stop daydreaming about whatever was going on inside that head of yours and actually try to escape," Nia asked, as she stared into Cagalli's green eyes. "Or are you going to continue being dead to the world until you actually are dead because that's what you'll be if you don't get in gear, Blonde!"

After the chocolate haired girl finished saying her piece, Cagalli found herself being only able to nodded her head shakily, showing that she got the message even if she looked a little more weary of the other girl. Nia nodded once, then turned and took off, jogging back the way they had come. Cagalli falling in right after her, since she had been dead to the world when they first passed through.

The two soon reached the hanger that they had been in earlier, and while the fighting had dwindled, the ones that remained were going going all out to kill the other. But the sight that caught both of their attentions was the ZAFT Green kneeling on a catwalk only a dozen or so feet away from them. Luckily, there arrival had gone unnoticed by the Green, since his back was to them as aimed his assault rifle down at the surviving group of Alliance and Morgenroete technicians and mechanics, mainly focusing on the brown haired woman that had accidentally shot at them earlier.

Before either of them could yell out a warning, a round object, which closely resembled a grenade, came rolling across the catwalk at the Green. The soldier didn't notice the thing until it hit the side of his(it looks like a male in the anime) leg. He reached for it to toss it away, only when he touched it it beeped and exploded. The next moment, a dead or soon-to-be-dead Greenie was blown backwards off the over now railless catwalk where he had been kneeling and down to the hager below with his entire right arm from the shoulder down missing and bleeding heavily. The sound of slit panting drew the both girls attention to a figure standing on the right side of the catwalk.

By the figure alone Nia could identify knew that the person was female, considering how her pilot suit hugged her body like a second skin while displaying her well-developed, and completely female figure beneath. The girl was bent over with one hand on her knee and Nia decided to approach the figure.

That proved to be a mistake, as soon as she raised her foot a bullet flew only inches from the right side of her face moving some strands of hair from the air current that passed with the bullet. Nia then found the figure gripping a pistol with her free hand, the gun had a laser pointer dot that was centered right where on her heart was frantically beating in her chest. She got the meaning, which told her if she made any move that the person felt was treating, then she better be ready to forfeit her life, a fact that was made possible seeing as the showing that she had drawn and shoot past her face faster than she could move.

The newly arrived girl raised her head slightly enough that she could see through her chocolate colored bangs at them, and at the distance that was something a Natural wouldn't be able to see from such a distance, unless they had really good eyesight.

_'A Coordinator?'_ Thought Nia, raising her hands slowly into the air, as to not provoke the girl with a gun.

But that changed, when the girl suddenly straightened, both locking each other in stare, examining each other. They watched as a number of emotions flashed in both sets eyes, which was quickly noted to be same shade of purple as their own. The face that held them, was also the same shape and build as their own. _'It couldn't be? Could it?'_ both thought, as they continued searching the other's face and finding it be like looking in a mirror. The truth rushed at them both, they looked like nearly identical twin sisters, because they were actually twin sisters.

They spoke as one, echoing a single question and statement to the other."Kira?!" "Nia?!"

Then they were in a mad scramble, both running to greet each other as they meet in the middle, wrapping each other in a tight embrace that was only shared by family or lover, which in this case was the later since the two were.

They remained locked together until a rumble caused the entire facility to shake, all three gripped the railing for support to avoid knocked to the ground. When it ended, Kira's demeanor did a complete one eighty, as the happy look disappeared and was replace by a look that meant that it was now completely focus on the situation.

"Ask questions later." Kira stated, her voice sounded smoothly with authority. "Right now, we need to get down there and into one of those machines." Her gaze traveled down to the hanger, as the other two followed to the find themselves looking at the three Mobile Suits that were lying in side by side on the floor.

Both turned to looked at her like she had grown a second head. Heaving a heavy sigh, Kira reached down into the from of her suit, grabbed something that was hidden between her two moderate sized breasts and before pulling out it out for them to see.

"Nia, I know that Takeo's has given some basic training in piloting a Mobile Suit," To which Nia nodded her head. Holding up one of the drives, she continues. "This is a program that all you have to do is plug it into the port on the right side of the console, and wait until a box appears." Kira told them, they both nodded showing that they both go the message, "After that, it take a minute or two to fix the OS and adjust it to suit your reaction times." Her gaze landed on Cagalli, who had the grace to look a little nervous as she felt those two amethyst eyes on her, studying her.

When she finally work up enough courage to meet Kira's gaze she immediately regretted it, the piercing look she was currently receiving told her that this girl recognized her instantly and if that was true then, she probably knew why she was her.

"You, I know a few things about Miss Blonde, one them being that you have some training in piloting a Mobile Armor, which we currently don't have one of at the moment, so you are going to ride in the cockpit of that machine next to the of the one in the middle, it's called the Relation. I'll take the one in the middle, but the last one, as much as I hate letting the Earth Alliance get their hands on a Prototype Mobile Suit they built using things they stole from us, I would rather take it over some Red coat, with a huge ego and temper problem," stated Kira.

* * *

**Elsewhere, aboard the Vesalius**

Yzak stands in the briefing room aboard the Vesalius, drinking some kind of drink pouch. All of a sudden, he sneezes loudly mid drink causing some of the liquid to go down the wrong pipe, naturally causing him to start coughing trying to get the liquid out of them. Nearby, Dearka can be seen openly laughing at his friends misfortune, while Nicol is covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his own laughter.

* * *

**Back in Hanger 2**

Kira continued. "Or some pretty boy, who hits on any pretty girl in sight and manages to get them to agree to a date, but usually gets dumped by them shortly after for flirting with other girls."

* * *

**Back aboard the Vesalius**

Dearka suddenly gives a strong sneezes while floating towards his friend to provide some help. The force of it sends him spinning end-over-end, with his extended foot going straight into Yzak's crotch. The silver haired boys' response was a high pitch squeal of pain as he clutches his hurting extremity. A couple seconds later, Dearka's tumble comes to an end when his face became acquainted with the wall of the room leaving a small, but noticeable dent in the surface. By this point, Nicol is howling with laughter as both of their misfortunes.

* * *

Kira stops for a second feeling as if something really fun just happened because of what she said, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the something like that happening, then grabs Nia's hand and place one of the drives in her palm.

"You are to take blonde here and head for that machine I pointed out to you earlier, I provide cover for you, once there open the hatch." She paused at that, before looking at Nia. "You do know how to open the hatch, right?" She gets a nod from her sister, much to her relief before she continues. "Once inside, seal it and plug that in just like I told you and no matter what happens outside once that hatch is closed do not open it, got it?" Her voice gaining an tone as she spoke the last part, one that promised a world of pain to the one who didn't obey. The two quickly moved to a catwalk that lead down to the hanger below, waiting for the signal that Kira had told them to wait for before they descended to the hanger.

Reaching into her bag, Kira withdrew two more grenade things, followed by two handguns, and several clips that she quickly pocketed along with the grenades before grabbing the two handguns.

Walking to the edge she took up a position that gave her a good view of the hanger below, before her eyes go to where her sister and Cagalli are waiting patiently for the signal to make their way down the stairwell. A glance down below showed the situation between the Alliance and ZAFT forces had decreased in intensity since their number of fighters had dropped greatly, most of which were dead.

Taking a deep breath, Kira meet her sister's gaze and gave a steady nodded. Nia nodded once back and began to descend the stairway, Cagalli following right behind her.

Ten minutes later, the two had successfully reached the Mobile Suit without being noticed by either side. A fact that was rectified once they started to climb up to the open hatch that lead to the the cockpit.

One of the ZAFT Greenies' pointed them out to one of the Reds' there, and together they raised their weapons at them, but they never had the chance fire. Kira squeezed the trigger in quick succession, sending to two bullets down at them. Her first bullet went through the Green's visor, killing him, but the Red managed to duck back behind cover in time as her second shot went through the space his head had previously been.

_'He's good.'_ Thought Kira after she watch the Red's narrow escape from death. _'He didn't lose awareness on what happening around him.'_ She rolled to right, just before the spot she had been laying was made swiss cheese by a volley of shots from the Red's submachine gun. _'And him very accurate, too.'_ She quickly noted.

Her luck held out as a quick glance down below showed that her sister and the Little Lioness had managed to get inside the hatch and close it. Knowing they would be more that safe from the dwindling fireflight for inside, Kira rose from the catwalk and moved to the main walkway, just above where the Strike gundam lay.

With two deep breaths to steady her nerves, she then did something that she knew was going to give Takeo a heart attack if he learned of it. She ran and jumped, easily clearing the safety rails and falling down towards to the hanger below. She landed just to the right of the Strike's open hatch, just as two of the remaining Alliance Technicians were gunned down, leaving a women and another man against two Reds'(one of which she noted was the one who had dodge her shot earlier).

The male technician managed to catch the other Red in the head, when he stuck his head too far out from cover. But he went down only moments later as the same Red from earlier charged out from cover and gun blazing. The last two soldiers, the Red and the woman, fired at each other, but soon the Red got the upper hand when one of his shots hit the woman in the shoulder sending her to the ground in pain.

Kira knew that if she died then her chances of getting whoever was in charge of the Archangel to listen to her without trying to kill her first would be low if she didn't have someone from the work crew to verify her words, unless Takeo showed up before that. So with that in mind, she moved to save the woman's life before the Red killed her.

Kira was very grateful when the Red's weapon ran out of ammo, and she hoped that he would just retreat instead of trying anything more, but it didn't last long. As soon as, she reached the women's side, the Red came bounding towards them holding a combat knife in his right hand.

Reacting on impulse, Kira turned and raised her gun at the Red just as he landed.

What happened next, was something she never thought would ever happen. For the first time in a long time, Kira found herself looking to the eyes of the one person she never thought she see again.

"Athrun?" She whispered, looking into the boys visor.

"Kira?" Whispered the boy, Athrun.

The two stood their for what seemed like ages to Kira, as she stared at the boy that had been her closest friend when she was younger and the one she still considered as the person closest to her. The explosions that had started to engulf the hanger in flames, went unnoticed by them as they continued to stare

The moment, however, didn't last long as the women raised the gun in her other hand and fired at Athrun, who jumped back weaving to avoid the awkward shooting of the women. She then tried to point it at Kira, but with a swift flick of her hand, Kira relieved the women of the weapon.

"Relax, I'm not with ZAFT." Kira told the women, trying to reassure the woman that she meant no harm.

"Then who are you with." the woman asked, shooting a glare at her .

"I'm from Terminal." Kira informed her.

The comment seemed to ease some the tension out of the women's posture, but Kira didn't have the time to deal with a Alliance Officer that would more than likely try to boss her around just to keep the existence of this Prototype a secret. So deciding that it was the best choice at the moment, slammed the handgun's grip to the woman's temple render her unconscious. Then lifting the woman carefully, she proceeded to move to the open hatch and climb in.

After depositing the woman behind the pilot's' seat as carefully as possible and securing her the best could, Kira seated herself at the controls and plugged in the flash drive to the port. A second later, a box appeared on the screen asking if she want the system to be correctly calibrated to which Kira typed "YES" and hit 'Enter', activating the program as it shifted through the pathetic and mostly incomplete OS that the both the Alliance and Morgenroete created.

Just as the hanger was engulfed in flames, did the program finish making the basic adjustments. So, Kira deciding that it would be best to finish the adjustments elsewhere, then active and noticed the GUNDAM acronym that popped up on the screen. Once the suit was active, she proceed to have the Strike free itself from its docking station.

Opening a channel, Kira called to her sister. "Nia, activate the suit and follow me." Kira told Nia. "We're getting out of here."

"Roger," acknowledged Nia.

The scene in the burn hanger was defined by the two prototypes that rose to their feet illuminated by the fiery glow of the background as the hanger continued to explode and burn.

* * *

**Whew, that was a lot of work. Now I would like to take this time to say takes to you all who decided to read this chpater, and I promise to keep adding new chapters. Also, don't forget to give credit to Hubris P as half of the story is writting by him, as well. I would also like to ask that you snd us some reviews as we would really like to hear y'alls opinion on our work. Thanks again and see yu next time.**


End file.
